


Lazy Lovers

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: "I like feeling you around me."





	Lazy Lovers

"But I like this," he murmured, smiling against her lips, "I like feeling you around me."  
Nestled in her arms, her leg hooked over his hip, hand on his back, she held him tight.  
"You're a simple guy," she laughed, strands on the nape on his neck sliding between her fingers as she pulled his lips down.   
"I am, for now,” he agreed, palm closing around her breast only to flick the nipple a second later, the weight of him pressing her deliciously into the mattress, "all I want is you."   
Sheets smelled of fabric softener and her, her shampoo and bubble bath they took earlier. It was her bed and her place, and the thought made him smile wider, or was it her hand sliding down, grabbing his ass.  
He was semi-hard, poking at her entrance from time to time, teasing her, taking his time to enjoy her touch, the feeling of her in his arms, soft, naked and relaxed. Soft body, soft soul, slow words. Aimless kisses, answering the question that's been nagging him for years. How does she feel against his lips, where to linger, where to move on, is she ticklish or not. Every inch of their bodies touching is like finally getting together, last wall demolished, and he knows, they were never happier, never closer, than when he pressed kisses to her throat, felt her arms tighten, her breasts press into his chest, tiny body wrapped around him, heels digging into the small of his back, the heat of her sex, slick against his stomach when he almost dry-humped the bed. She's so small, and yet she's his world and what a wonderful world it is to call home.   
His name vibrated up her throat, when he filled the hollow at the base with his lips, fingernails on his scalp and down, gently scratching his back. She'll never let him go, he won't let her if she tries.   
"Mulder," she called him back from his thoughts, "make love to me."   
"Isn't that what I'm doing?" Climbing up her neck, he licked her earlobe, she shifted, their tongues touched. Her teasing was the opposite of his, she was bold, a gaping chasm of pleasure, nothing shy about her. She kissed deep, held tight, moaned when he hit the right spot.   
"I want you inside, now," words brushed over his lips, "I need you."   
She knew the passwords that undid him, wrote them on the roof of his mouth with her tongue, confidence and claim, she owned him now. Rolling onto his back, he dragged her up and to his chest.   
"I'm all yours," he whispered and she sat up, sheet falling away, her body proudly naked.   
She crooked one finger at him, tonight he was her puppet.


End file.
